


Prophecy Girl

by OliviaMarie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ares trains Percy, F/M, fem!Percy - Freeform, female!Percy, girl!Percy, intelligent!Percy, strong!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares finds Percy at a carnival when she's six and decides to train the girl to benefit the gods, he never expected to become so attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Ares laughed at the really dumb joke that the girl he was with had just told. He reached around her to settle his arm on her shoulders to bring her closer to him, where she snuggled into his side. She’d bear him strong children. Hopefully, children strong enough to show up all the other demigods on quests. The thought made him smirk to himself.

He had gone to the carnival with her, at her insistence, and was desperately hoping that she’d let him lay with her sooner rather than later. While she’d bear strong children, she was not particularly joyful to be around. All she did was talk about school and her job and all those boring things mortals did. It was starting to really piss him off.

She continued to talk, and Ares tuned it out in favor of thinking about his current eldest and the quest that Aphrodite had sent him on. He was pretty sure that she had only sent any of his children on quests to make his whining stop, but at least his children were on quests. They were warriors, it was where they were meant to be.

As they walked around the games, Ares noticed a child holding onto the side curtain of the shooting game. The poor little thing was glancing wildly around in fear, her black hair swishing this way and that. It was not until a fuming man came stomping through the crowd that Ares understood why. Ares steered his date to the game, tossing a few bills to the gamekeeper to receive one of the plastic guns. The man passed by them, completely missing the kid and hollering curses out into the crowd of people gathered around.

After beating the game, he handed his prize to his date. It was a smelly little pig, which he thought fit the girl’s personality. Ares nodded to her as she went to the bathrooms not far away. He’d make up some half-assed apology later.

“Kid.” Ares crouched in front of her. “Your mom here?”

“Just Gabe.” The girl frowned, looking over his shoulder like the name would summon him. Mortals did not work like that, luckily for the kid. “Mom’s at work.”

“Well, how about I bring you home? Let that...Gabe person look for you. It’ll be like a game. You like games don’t you?” Ares asked, holding his hand out for her.

“Yeah.” She hesitated but took his hand, clutching it in a grip that could only be possessed by a demigod. No mere mortal could have a grip like that at her age. Ares had tested it. Many times.

“What’s your name, kid?” Ares asked, walking through the people easily and leading her to the entrance.

“Perseus, but I just like Percy. It’s too hard to spell. Percy Jackson.” She smiled up at him, murky green eyes wide. Damn his uncle had also broken his oath. Which is not all that surprising, both his father and uncle had a history of breaking their oaths, it was only Hades that did not seem to ever break them. The fact just made Ares snort, as he seemed the most likely of the three to do so.

“Well, Percy, I’m Ares.” He said, a toothy smile on his face. “And I have a feeling you’ll do great things.”

“My mommy says that that’s why my daddy left.” Percy pouted. “Now we live with smelly Gabe.”

“He keeps you a secret though.” Ares muttered, pulling her out to the street and waving a taxi down. “How old are you?”

“I’ll be six next week.” Percy said proudly. “I get to go to grade one in the school year.”

“How exciting.” Ares said dryly. He ushered her into the taxi and looked at her to give her address. After she gave it, he bucked her and slid in. Hopefully her mom would be home by the time they got there.

On the way, Percy had fallen asleep, so by the time they got to the apartment complex Ares had to lift her out and look at the index at the front door to figure out where she lived. He found a Sally Jackson and hoped that that was her mother’s place, because if not he’d have to fiddle through the girls head. And it was not something he was exactly good at.

The elevator was broken, so Ares trudged up the stairs. He knocked briskly on the door, and soon a hurried set of foot steps was heard and the door opened to show a woman in her late twenties. “Sally Jackson?” He asked and forced his way into the apartment.

“Thank you for bringing her home, Lord Ares.” Sally said, fidgeting at the sight of her daughter in his arms.

“So you do know who I am.” Ares smirked. “That makes this easier.”

“What easier?” Sally asked, taking Percy as Ares handed her to her.

“I want to train Percy.” Ares stated, sitting on the disgusting smelling couch. Smelly Gabe indeed. “She’s strong, even at this age. I’m sure my darling uncle told you of the prophecy?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Yes, Poseidon told me of it when Percy was eight months old.”

“Then you know that she’ll either save us or destroy us. To do either she has to be as strong as possible. While the other gods will want to kill her, I know that Percy doesn’t have a malicious bone in her body. I think she’ll just do what’s necessary. The wars coming with or without Percy knowing her true heritage. When it comes knocking at your doorstep, I’d rather she choose to fight along side us, not against us.” Ares gazed at the sleeping girl. “She’s special. More than you’d ever understand. She’s more immortal than not. Which is unusual, but not unheard of.”

“What do you need?” Sally asked, laying her daughter on the couch next to Ares.

“Your blessing for starters. Can’t have monsters tearing through her when she’s not ready for it.”

“The River Styx.” Sally frowned as the realization came to her, and looked to her daughter. She seemed to be fighting a set of conflicting emotions that Ares did not think he’d ever come to understand even if Aphrodite explained it to him. “It could kill her.”

“Only without your blessing.” Ares studied the woman. Surely she knew the stories. While Achilles was the most commonly known there had been others. He distinctly remembered his uncle saying something about dating a mythology major around the time Percy would have been born. “I can do it while she’s sleeping if I need to, she won’t feel it then.”

“I give you my blessing.” Sally agreed with a nod, stepping away from the war god in resignation. Ares picked up the girl again and flashed away, not bothering to warn the mortal. She should know what to do when in the presence of an immortal flashing.

The two appeared at the edge of the river, where Ares set the girl on the ground. He’d have to do this quickly before Hades came out to investigate. It would not do for her to die before he ever had a chance to influence her. Before she had the chance to do what she had been born to.

Ares thought of a rope strong enough to stay tethered to her, pulling it from the air and tying it to her. Without a second thought, he shoved her in. He was not entirely sure how the River worked, but he knew the basics. He mostly winged everything anyways. He waited until she started fighting under water, then pulled her up. She coughed a few lungfuls of water out before she went back to sleep, shivering in the wetness of the water and the cold of the underworld. If he was lucky, Percy would only think it was a dream.

Grabbing her, Ares flashed back to the Jackson residence. Straight into Percy’s room and dumped her on her bed. He’d come back in a few weeks when she’s had time to adjusted to the change in biology her skin took. Until then she’d be useless to train.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ares.” Percy grinned as she stepped into her room, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he spun to look at her. “It’s been two months, where on earth have you been?” She asked, a pout on her lips as he hugged her lightly back.

 

“Busy.” Ares stated, not letting her groan at his lack of information by shoving a finger into her ribs and making her squeal. “You’ve actually been keeping up with your katas. Surprising.” She was the laziest demigod he had ever met, and that included Dionysius’ children. He thought it might be part of the gift of the River Styx, as every gift has a curse that comes with it. Hers seemed to be exhaustion and an insatiable appetite.

 

“I joined the swim team at school. Mom laughed for an entire ten minutes when I told her. I don’t even know why.” Percy whined, hanging off of Ares as he snorted at the news. “I don’t understand why she laughed when I said I wanted to be a marine biologist either. I’m totally smart enough to do that, plus, sometimes it feels as though the sea animals and I totally understand each other. I don’t think that it is even truly possible, but it just feels like we have that connection, you know?”

 

“Not really,” Ares sighed and shook her off, she was always so clingy. “But considering you’re not the first person to tell me that, I suppose it’s not that disturbing.”

 

“Whatever, I’m fifteen now, and I don’t need anyone’s approval.” Percy puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Except you still do.” Sally said as she stuck her head into the open door. “Please wash your hands before dinner, or you’ll have to use your allowance to buy your textbooks for this coming semester.”

 

“But mooooom!” Percy stared at the spot her mother had disappeared from and looked up at Ares with a panicked expression.

 

“Don’t look at me, kid.” Ares shook his head. He’d never understand mortals and their need to waste most of their lives at school. Percy had the luck of her mother putting her into a fast track homeschooling course that she had finished when she was twelve. Percy now studied at the local college on Marine Biology. Ares was a little impressed by the kid’s brain, if he hadn’t known who her paternity came from he’d think she was one of Athena’s. “I’ve been thinking it’s almost time.”

 

“Time for what?” Percy asked, grabbing her notepad and jotting down whatever thoughts she must have had on her current assignment. It was something that drove him absolutely insane, because she’d completely leave a spar to jot something down so she wouldn’t forget it.

 

“To see if you have what it takes to survive with the skills I’ve given you.” Ares had talked to Sally days before about Percy going to Camp Half-Blood this summer. She had just turned fifteen, and that gave her an entire year to fulfill the prophecy. While Sally disapproved about telling Percy at all, Ares felt it was for the best. Plus it freed up almost half of his time.

 

“But...I’m not ready, Ares you said when I turn sixteen you’d test me.” She sounded so indignant that Ares almost felt bad. Almost but not quite.

 

“Consider yourself a genuine genius.” Ares said with a smirk, clasping a hand to her shoulder. “Come on, I’m taking you to the place.”

 

“I have an essay due in two days, I can’t go now!” Percy exclaimed, her brows drawing together from behind her glasses. Ares had laughed himself silly for two days when he had first saw the ugliest frames perched upon her nose. Invincible skin but not invincible eyes. She had the poorest eyesight in history, ignoring those blind prophets that were scattered throughout the world.

 

“Now or never kid, besides you’ll meet kids just like you. Make some friends and all that rot.” Ares said, examining his nails as she rushed around the room deeming objects as ‘needed’ or ‘not needed’. “You can go on adventures with other kids this way too, won’t have to rely on yourself.”

 

“But I don’t know them, how can I trust them?” Percy asked, shoving her growing pile of ‘needed’ objects into her backpack and frowning when it didn’t all fit. “Besides I already have one friend.”

 

“Yeah? Who?” Ares asked incredulously, she hardly ever left her room unless she was on one of the quests he sent her on in preparation for the real deal. He really should get his brother to make it protocol for the children to run on fake quests before being thrown out into the world; they’d probably have a higher success rate.

 

“You.” Percy sighed and started dragging everything out of her bag to re-pack. “Who else is there? I have mom and you, so I don’t really need anyone else do I?”

 

“You really need to hang out with people your own age.” Ares huffed, crossing his arms. He hated when she brought the topic of them beings ‘friends’ up. He wasn’t her friend, not really. As much as he cared for her now, he was certainly not in the realm of possibility her friend. “You can’t bring your laptop.”

 

“But I have school! And tumblr! Ares, what am I supposed to do without my laptop?” She whined and tugged on his arm. She was truly pathetic at times. “You can’t take that away from me!”

 

“You’ll live. You can’t have your laptop where you’re going. There’s not any internet either.” Ares said with amusement, plucking the machine from her hands and setting it on her desk. “Set out tomorrow morning, I’ll leave the map on your desk.” Ares pivoted and walked out of the room, then to the front door before flashing away. He really hoped she made it to camp without figuring out her status.

 

Percy huffed and walked across her room as Ares disappeared down the hallway. As if she wasn’t going to take her laptop, her entire life was on that piece of junk. Including her baby pictures that her mom loved showing people. It was only logical to take it with her to prevent someone using the material on the harddrive as blackmail. Obviously. She swears she has no ulterior motives for the use of her laptop. Besides, wherever this camp was, she was positive that she’d get internet service from somewhere; even if she had to make a tower to pick up a signal herself.

 

Stuffing her clothes and the cool little gadgets that she had gotten as gifts from Ares into her backpack, Percy flounced out of her room and into the kitchen where Gabe had fallen asleep in his breakfast from this afternoon. Grimacing, Percy took the bowl her mother offered her and went to the living room to sit with her mom.

 

“I leave tomorrow morning.” Percy said, pushing her blue mashed potatoes around her plate shyly. “Probably at dawn, but I make no promises of being up at that time.” Despite the fact that Percy always got up at dawn, when it was required of her she couldn’t seem to wake up at all.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Sally whispered, nudging her daughter’s knee with her own. “I know you’ll be back, but I’ll still miss you.”

 

“I know. And I’ll miss you too, but Ares said that this camp will be good for me. And he said I will make friends.” Percy frowned, kids never really liked her all that much. Like Tommy from second grade who said she was too violent. She showed him when she snapped his arm in two.

 

“It will be good for you, sweetie, and you’ll meet all kinds of kids just like you. They’re all special like you.” Sally smiled reassuringly, hugging her daughter closely.. “Go to bed early tonight, try not to have a nap on your way there.”

 

“I know. It’s like my adventures that he sends me on. I’ll be fine mom.” Percy smiled to her mother, shoveling a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth. She was always fine.

 

-

 

So, maybe she had misjudged the difficulty of getting to this Camp Half-Blood place. It seemed the closer she got, the more creepy beasties showed up. She looked down at the manicore from her perch in a tree. The creature was dazed and looking around for her after her stunt of stabbing it in the face with a dagger. It also seemed confused when it had swiped her skin and its claws shattered. Percy supposed that wasn’t normal, but she had always been that way. Ever since she could remember.

 

Looking at the creatures closing in on her spot, she glanced to the closest tree and made a risky decision. She jumped from the sturdy branch and caught the branch from the other tree. It gave a groan of distress, but otherwise held her weight sufficiently. She hefted herself up and continued on until there was a clearing and a giant tree in the center. The map Ares had given her shows a fence connecting to the tree, however there was only air. Inspecting her surroundings, Percy let herself drop to the ground.

 

Walking to the tree she examined the sides and realized there was a hazy sheen to the air, like at that one lady’s shop a year ago. She pushed into the wall slowly, not wanting to fall onto her face like last time. The hazy sheen turned into actual mist before allowing her through, and she was surprised at what she seen. Before entering the wall of hazy air, there had only been a clearing beyond the tree. Now was an entire secret camp.

 

“This is so fucking cool.” Percy whispered and noticed a centaur and a plump man coming towards her with the half-horse half-man carrying a wicked looking spear. She walked towards them, sheathing her dagger and keeping a good range away from them.

 

“Is this Camp Half-Blood?” She asked, as Ares had led her astray before. He had a terrible sense of direction sometimes.

 

“It is.” The centaur said, looking her over and stopping on each weapon she had attached to her body. “And you are?”

 

“Percy Jackson.” Percy tilted her head as a winged horse flew through the air closer to the camp.

 

“Ah, a new demi-god for us, aren’t you Penelope.” The plump man said grouchily. “Never ending stream of you rotten children.”

 

“Um...It’s Percy. And I’m not too sure what a demi-god is? Like I knew Ares family was really into greek mythology, but to go so far as calling the kids at the camp they own a demi-god? Isn’t that a bit much?” Percy pondered out loud.

 

“You’ve met Ares?” The centaur asked. “Did he send you here?”

 

“Yep. Said I’d have to finish training here, although I don’t understand why? At home I have internet and unlimited time to nap. Unless Ares has sent me on an adventure, in which case I have zero time to sleep.” Percy rambled and shifted from foot to foot.

 

“Do you know who’s daughter you are?” The centaur asked.

 

“Um...my mom is Sally Jackson?” Percy paused as realization dawned on her. “You mean my father? No, never met him. He left after I was born, something about ‘she’ll be safer if no one knows’. Mom and Ares whisper about it a lot, so I feel like they’re hiding something. However I am terrible at eaves dropping as Ares notices every time and seems to get like super offended.”

 

“I am Chiron, and I would like to formally welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, young Percy Jackson. This is Dionysius, the god of wine. You may call him Mr. D.” The centaur introduced them. “You, Percy, are a demi-god. Born of a god and a mortal. You are just in time for Dinner, where you can sit with the Hermes children until your parent claims you. I’ll introduce you to everyone when we make it up the hill and to the Mess Hall.”

 

Percy followed Chiron and Mr. D up the slight hill to an area outlined by giant pillars. As they stopped the information that the Greek gods and goddesses actually exist made her widen her eyes. She had hung off of the greek god of war for most of her life.

 

“Campers!” Chiron spoke loudly, capturing the attention of everyone present. The kids all sat at different tables in small clusters, only three tables were completely empty. “This is Percy Jackson, she has come from…”

 

“New York, about a forty minutes drive from here actually. I don’t understand why my mom couldn’t have driven me. Walking does not build character. I don’t care what she says.” Percy huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“She has come from New York. Please welcome her with open arms.” Chiron nudged her towards the table that was overcrowded with kids of all ages.

 

“Welcome to Hermes table, where the claimed and unclaimed alike show up.” A blond teen said, holding a hand out to her. Percy briefly wondered what she was supposed to do with that until she remembered that was how normal people greeted each other for the first time.

 

“Thank you.” Percy said politely, glancing around the table.

 

“Luke Castillion.” The boy smiled at her, offering her a seat next to him. She sat gingerly and stared in wonder as food sort of just appeared on their plates. “Son of Hermes. Any idea who your parent is?”

 

“No.” Percy said awkwardly. She never knew what to say to people she had just met. Especially ones that asked questions about things they really didn’t need to know the answer to. It wasn’t any of their business.

 

“Well, that’s alright. A bunch of people in Hermes cabin don’t know either. Whether the gods have forgotten or just don’t feel like claiming them, they end up in Hermes cabin.” Luke said as everyone started talking to the person beside them. “How long have you known you were a demigod? You’re awfully old to be coming here as a newbie.”

 

“When I got here and Chiron told me. My mom and Ares had never really said anything to me about it. I just figured Ares family had an obsession with greek mythology.” Percy snorted to herself. “I guess they do though, if they are the actual gods and goddesses.”

 

“How old are you?” A girl from down the table with chestnut coloured hair asked.

 

“I just turned fifteen.”

 

“Cool. I’ll be thirteen soon.” The girl smiled. “Malia Tall. Pleasure to meet you Percy.”

 

“Yeah.” Percy smiled, giving a nod. She surprisingly didn’t feel all that hungry with all eyes on her.

 

“Got any hobbies?” Luke asked throwing an arm over her shoulders that she tried to discreetly shrug off. If the surprised looks of the other girls at the other tables was any indication, she had failed.

 

“Swimming, training with my dagger and pen sword, taking courses at the college I attend.” Percy shrugged. “Not all that usual no matter what my mom says.”

 

“What are you taking?” Luke asked, adjusting his arm back on her shoulders.

 

“Marine Biology.” Percy huffed and tried to move away. This Luke person didn’t sit well in her gut, maybe it was because he was so clingy. She hated overly clingy people when it wasn’t her. She didn’t like to be touched unless she was the one initiating it. “Although I’m now done classes for this semester since I handed in my last essay last night.”

 

“So you’re smart and beautiful.”

 

“I’m below average.” Percy frowned, she knew because she took an IQ test against all of her classmates in her program. They all had above 160 and she only had 159.While her mom said that was unusually high she didn’t really believe so compared to her classmates. “At least compared to my classmates.”

 

“Luke.” A blond girl came towards the table, hair swinging in a ponytail.

 

“Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson.” Luke smiled warmly at the girl. “Percy this is Annabeth.”

 

“I worked that out by how you addressed her.” Percy said slowly, looking at him and then up at Annabeth. Annabeth and Luke gasped, and soon everyone around her did as well. She felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion. “What?”

 

“You’ve been claimed.” Annabeth breathed out, nodding to above Percy’s head. She looked up and frowned at the sigil that glowed above her.

 

“Trident?” She whispered to herself, and suddenly all the inside jokes that her mom and Ares had made sense. She still didn’t find any of them funny, however. “Poseidon, then, right?” She asked, looking to Annabeth who nodded urgently. The whole camp erupted into whispers, and Percy felt that being claimed wasn’t how she pictured it. After all they all seemed to be really upset. It was as though she had offended them in some way.

 

“Percy, come with us.” Chiron called out, and Percy shrugged and got up to follow him and Mr. D. They went into the large building that was clearly the main place where they had meetings--and where Chiron and Mr. D must live. They entered, and Percy looked in wonder at all the furnishings of armor and paintings and sculptures.

 

“Daughter of Poseidon, of course, never easy.” Mr. D muttered and Percy definitely felt that she had done something wrong--but she hadn’t really done anything, it had all been her father.

 

“Do you know of the prophecy?” Chiron asked, watching her carefully. Percy just gave him a confused look, not really understanding what he was asking. Prophecies couldn’t be real, just some old mumbo jumbo. Demi-gods were one thing, prophecies were another. “Upstairs then.”

  
And so she climbed all the way up to the attic alone, confused why they weren’t coming with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is a Nine year jump to when Percy has just turned fifteen.
> 
> Also ratings may change as the story progresses.
> 
> If anyone has a better title than the one I have given it, please let me know, I'm terrible at naming my works.


End file.
